


A kiss for you

by Hueerchixx



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorms, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Dongmin, lonely Bin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hueerchixx/pseuds/Hueerchixx
Summary: Bin misses Dongmin and can’t sleep, so he pays him a visit for some cuddles.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	A kiss for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ira_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira_R/gifts).



> Okay so this is my first shot at a completely fluffy one-shot as a request by my beta reader @Ira_R so I hope it isn’t completely terrible :P

Bin lied wide awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Jinwoo was fast asleep on the other side of the room, completely hidden under his comforter. He checked the time on his phone and groaned when it read 3 a.m.

He had been having trouble falling asleep ever since they got home from a schedule. He hoped he would see Dongmin before it got too late but it had already passed midnight with no sign of him showing up.

He ended up scrolling through Twitter until he heard the front door opening and closing. The only person who would be coming into the dorm this early is Dongmin. 

Bin listened as Dongmin shuffled his feet, which he only did when he had no energy after a long schedule, to his room and closed the door behind him.

Bin contemplated whether or not to go and say hi to his boyfriend. On one hand he didn’t want to deprive him of the sleep he so desperately needed and deserved. But on the other hand, he wanted to see him, touch him, kiss him. 

His heart ached for the other male and he wasn’t getting any sleep in here anyway. So he decided to go pay his lover a visit.

With a grunt, he climbed out of the bed and made his way to Dongmin’s room. He had his own room because of his long schedules which prompted him to return home in the early hours of the morning. He and Jinwoo shared a room while the other three also resided in one room.

As he approached the door, he knocked softly. When he heard no response he pressed his ear against the cold wooden door. He didn’t pick up any movement on the other side of the door, was he already asleep?

“Hyung..?” Bin whispered as he opened the door to Dongmin’s room slowly. 

He could hear his soft snores echoing off of the walls in the dark room. When he didn’t get an answer he slipped inside, closing the door behind him and walking over to the bed. 

Bin sat on the bed and tapped the older male gently on the shoulder, making him stir but not wake up. He frowned and shook him lightly.

Dongmin groaned and opened his eyes slightly, squinting and trying to make out the figure that was hovering over him.

“Who..?” He tried to ask, brain still asleep and voice raspy.

“It’s me, Bin. I couldn’t sleep.” He whispered, immediately regretting waking Dongmin up after he let out a deep sigh.

“You know what, forget it. I’m sorry for waking you up. Goodnight, hyung.” He mumbled out in a hurry, standing up from his spot on the edge of the bed. Dongmin reached out and grabbed his arm before he could leave

“No, Bin, it’s fine.” He moved over to make space for him, lifting the cover as a silent invitation. Bin bit his lips and contemplated for a few seconds before climbing into the warmth and cuddling up against his hyung’s chest.

He intertwined their legs and could feel the rough fabric of his jeans on the exposed skin of his thighs that weren’t covered by his shorts.

“Is something on your mind?” Dongmin asked as he ran a hand through Bin’s hair. 

Bin melted into the touch, closing his eyes and letting out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. 

“I missed you...” he said, voice barely above a whisper. Dongmin held him closer, never stopping his hand. “I know you’re tired, but I barely get to see you anymore...It feels like we’re complete strangers…” 

He felt Dongmin plant a kiss on the top of his head and looked up, barely able to make out the sleepy eyes that looked down at him with all the love he could muster while half asleep.

“I’m sorry I made you feel like that.” Dongmin planted another kiss in his forehead which Bin savored. “I’m a horrible boyfriend.” He kissed his cheek. “I’ll make it up to you.” A kiss on his other cheek. Bin was smiling from the shower of affection he was receiving. They often did this when they were apologizing.

“I love you.” This time, Dongmin kissed him softly on the lips. The kiss didn’t last long as Bin pulled back, it was his turn. He kissed his chin and received a hum. 

“It’s not your fault.” He kissed his nose. “You’re the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for.” A kiss below his eye. “I’m sorry for waking you when you really need to sleep.” Another kiss on his eyelid. “You really should take off your clothes, I know you’re uncomfortable.” Dongmin snorted and Bin placed a kiss on his forehead. “I’ll be the big spoon okay?” And finally a peck on the lips. “I love you too.” 

Dongmin gave him a lazy smile and caressed his cheek, leaning in and kissing him passionately. Their lips mingled together in a lazy make out session, which was all Dongmin could manage.

There was no heat behind the kiss, both too tired for anything more. Bin was the first to pull back, scooting up as Dongmin turned his back to him so that he could be spooned.

Bin liked being the little spoon, but he liked being the big spoon a lot more. He liked being able to watch over his boyfriend and protect him with his body. Holding him close made him remember that this wasn’t a dream and he really did have a wonderful boyfriend named Lee Dongmin.

He tightened his hold on Dongmin and buried his nose in his hair, inhaling the familiar scent of honey shampoo with a hint of the outdoors from him just arriving home. Regardless, it was welcoming.

His body started to lose energy, slowly dragging into a world of sleep. He could hear Dongmin’s breath evening out, signaling that he had fallen asleep. Bin was glad that he was finally able to get some rest, something he hadn’t been allowed to do in the last few days.

But tomorrow was their day off, so as Bin finally succumbed to the temptation of sleep, he thought about how he was gonna spend it, showering his lover with all the affection that was humanly possible.

— _Fin_ —

**Author's Note:**

> Was that fluffy enough? I hope so :3
> 
> Follow me on twt @hueerchixx


End file.
